


Bucky Gets a New Arm

by moonjump05



Series: Bucky in Wakanda [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just fuzzy feelings, Pre-Relationship, Science Jargon, Shuri is a troll, Talk of experiments, but nothing too graphic, not really a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: "...You might have to sign forms.”“Paperwork is still the same, I see,” he muttered.Of course an experimental procedure in a secret lab of a -until very recently- secretly technologically advanced country for a hundred year old secret assassin turned international fugitive would not have any paperwork required.  Shuri was tempted however.





	Bucky Gets a New Arm

“Nakia, the main lab should be further from the main entrance.” Shuri rotated the holographic blueprint with a wave of her hand, “Move it to this wing-perhaps add another subterranean floor.”

A considering look, “I’ve had some interesting submissions for the exterior of The Wakandan Culture Center, unmistakable from street level. A very impressive front.” she moved the building marked WCC closer to the front of the compound, the other buildings and courtyard rearranging themselves around the change, “You are sure you don’t want your lab front and center? I thought it to your liking.” teasing.

“Ha, my genius will be apparent without a gaudy display,” Shuri smirked, “Besides, it will increase security. Oakland will have the second highest concentration of vibranium in the world. I want limited access from street level.” She highlighted several floors in the purple color denoting ‘Lab” and expanded another basement floor.

Nakia walked around to the other side of the display, peering through the outer buildings, “That would work, and it would move the Memorial Courtyard closer to the entrance as well. Our visitor projections have our technology as a main draw,” Shuri nodded, those kids she met on that basketball court had posted videos and gave gushing interviews about the ‘flying car’ but had to be reminded where Wakanda was on a map. Maybe she had blinded them with too much science, she barely suppressed a laugh, “So we force them through, like those western stores,” Nakia continued, looking at her strangely, “What is so funny?”

Shuri coughed, “T’Challa isn’t really going to have a giant panther head statue, is he? My brother has been trying to get under my skin.”

A grin, “Maybe it is some payback? He is still cranky about that video.”

“You laughed!”

“Yes, but I can get away with it.”

“Of course,” Shuri huffed, “But make sure you actually submit the final proposal with it, I want to see him back track on it.”

“That I can do,” Nakia smiled, “Arranging all the permits and zoning has been a nightmare- your brother has the vision, but all the work is ours. Speaking of,” she gestured with her chin, “Your other project is here.”

“Hmm?” Shuri swiveled around in her chair and switched to English, “Bucky, is it time already?”

“Hello, Shuri,” he nodded towards Nakia, “Ma’am.”

A snort, “’Ma’am’?” Nakia continued in Xhosa, “So old fashioned.”

Getting up, Shuri went over to bring in her guest, “C’mon,” she gave a little shove from behind, “I have a lot to show you. Nakia and I were just finishing up-” she switched languages, “-One of these days he is going to know exactly what you are saying.”

Nakia sauntered away unconcerned, “I’ll enjoy it while I can,” then to both of them, “See you later.” she waved as she headed up the spiral and out of sight.

“Sit down, sit down,” he sat down, as she powered down the blueprints and brought up another set of schematics with a touch of her kimoyo beads. Shuri leaned over excitedly, “Well, what do you think?”

He studied it with a sharp gaze, “…Looks like an arm.”

She narrowed her eyes until the tiniest smirk appeared on his face, “It’s a conspiracy today,” she declared and crossed her arms theatrically, “How do I put up with all of you?” The effect was a bit ruined by barely keeping the smile off her face, but how could she not? Bucky was rather understandably reserved. She may have fixed his mind, but his soul needed time.

“You are lucky I love showing off my genius,” Shuri mock scolded, as she used her kimoyo beads to start rotating the arm schematic. She had tried to give Bucky some, but had run into a design flaw- you needed an opposite hand to fully manipulate them. So few Wakandans had that problem, with their technology, that she hadn’t considered it. Voice activation was already integrated, but could be awkward- she was working on a ring version that could be used with the thumb, “That Zola guy was smart,” those old HYDRA files had been useful, “But crazy and evil. This arm will be better in every way.”

Bucky nodded, they had gone over some of the more fundamental changes already, “The vibranium’s kinetic storage properties.”

“Oh yes, you’ll be able to punch out whatever you want to your heart’s content,” it was admittedly pretty awesome, but, “I’ve figured out a way to dramatically increase dexterity and tactile sensation.”

“How?”

Shuri gave a toothy grin, “I had a Vision.” 

“…Is that supposed to be a pun?”

“It was a good one!” she exclaimed.

“You’ve been waiting to use it for a while, haven’t you?”

“Maybe,” she conceded, “Anyway, let me explain the genius of my plan and my pun.” Shuri swiped the arm schematic smaller and tapped her beads rapidly. A flat window appeared and a recording started to play, “This is Vision.”

He flew around shooting beams on the video, “A synthetic being created by Stark and Banner,” Bucky said like he was reading it from a debrief, which he probably had, “In response to the Ultron threat.”

“Oh, you read all the debriefs, but you can’t watch the shows I recommend you.”

“I’d need another hundred years.”

Her laugh turned into a bit of an unladylike snort, “They uploaded the AI into the body,” she schooled her features into something more professional, “It was Dr. Helen Cho who created the body- by combining human tissue and vibranium.”

“Vibranium is mutagenic,” he looked at her, “Wouldn’t that be a bad idea?”

“Ordinarily yes, but there are some genotypes that are resistant,” Shuri answered, “My family is one. We are able to use the heart -shaped herb that has been mutated by the vibranium deposits. This Dr. Cho must have engineered another such lineage.”

“And those HYDRA files suggest that the experiments performed on me created another one.” he looked away.

Shuri put a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, and Captain America as well.” she said gently, “I am fairly sure I can culture a tissue sample and use the same process to bond the vibranium. Integrating the hybrid tissues onto the vibranium frame I have been designing would produce an artificial arm with sensory input almost identical to your other arm.”

He glanced at her for a moment, then away again, “Then what’s the problem?” flat.

Shuri frowned, “It will take a bit longer than originally planned. And I’ll want a tissue biopsy, I am afraid you can’t get away with a cheek swab or blood draw…” 

He was very still, “But efficiency will be increased.”

“I’m not going to just do it without your permission!” she gasped and backed away, suddenly understanding, “You aren’t just my experiment!”

Bucky stood up at her anguished tone, his face worried, “Shuri,” he held out his hand in a placating manner, “Shuri…I didn’t mean…” he sighed and dropped his hand, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” she shook her head, “I am sorry, I should have explained it better. You don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want.”

He nodded, that worried expression still on his face, “Ok, just… I am sorry Shuri. It is an amazing idea, more than… I am very grateful.”

“It isn’t enough,” he blinked at her, but she continued-her mind racing ahead of his, “I can do better. I still have all those memory files from your brain scans- there is no reason for that. I want you to decide what you want to do with them.”

“…Alright?”

“I’ll send you the data,” she started to frantically tap her kimoyo beads and in his quarters his tablet vibrated off the bed, “Think about it. Whatever you decide.” she was pacing now, “I can create a debrief of the HYDRA files as well for you, and you probably be getting a stipend, and I’ll talk to Okoye about having the Dora Milaje following you around and her glaring-”

“-That actually has been creepy-”

“-So you don’t…” she paused and looked over her shoulder, “That’s what upsets you the most?”

“You want her glaring at you?” 

Shuri shivered just imagining it, “Point.” there was a long pause between them, then a weary exhale, “You are okay with the arm idea?”

Bucky seemed relieved, “Of course, tell me more.”

“Sure,” she got her bearings and came to stand closer, a few taps of her beads and the Vision video (he was dressed in western clothing now and sitting on a chair solving a Rubik’s cube while some news anchor said he held the world record) disappeared and the arm schematic came back up, “If you decide on the hybrid tissue, the arm will be about 43% lighter than previously designed.”

“So it won’t hit as hard?”

“Well, yes and no,” Shuri turned towards him, “There won’t be as much mass, but you’ll be able to use it quicker, so more acceleration. Also, it will be less strain on the body connections. Plus, the vibranium is useful in and of itself.”

“What do you mean about strain?” he rounded his armless shoulder absently.

“Several things,” she answered, “But they all come back to the fact that the anchor points were placed when your arm was needlessly amputated in the 1940’s. The cybernetic arm would be periodically replaced, but those connections are original.”

“And obsolete,” his gaze was drifting away again.

“And sloppy!” Shuri fumed, “No regard at all!”

He started at her fury, eyes snapping back to her.

“It was hardly even surgery!” more like butchery, she had seen the scans and even worse the memories. He had been awake for much of it- his altered metabolism making chemical sedation a problem HYDRA wasn’t really interested in solving. Her chin trembled, what monster could just keep on going with all those screams?

“…Shuri?” gentle, and right here.

Composing herself, she looked over, “I can replace the connections,” she couldn’t replace the past, but she could do what she could to make the present and future better, “It will be a long surgery though.”

He frowned, concerned, “We can talk about it later.”

“No, it’s fine,” she protested waving her hands in front of her, “You don’t need to worry about me, really.” Seriously, who was supposed to be worrying about who here? “I have some help lined up,” she sent more personnel files from her kimoyo beads, “Dr. Nandi would be in charge of vitals and anesthesia, I’ll be attaching the arm and K.I.D.A.,” she pronounced it as a name and spelled it out, “will be the primary robotic surgeon.” 

“What does that stand for?”

“Kinetics, Imaging and Data Assistant,” she smiled proudly, “One of the first robots I built- very reliable she’s been updated a lot. I also named her after my favorite Disney princess.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “Like Snow White?” he asked.

“Ha!” she crowed, “Yes, but better! All Snow White ever did was recover from food poisoning. Kidagakash ruled a secret advanced nation. You can’t even compare the two! Of course she is my favorite!”

A step back, “I can see why.” he was smirking.

“It’s a bit transparent, isn’t it?” she was trying not to smirk right back, “Alright, alright, “ she was not going to tell him the cool glowing lines on the robot arm came straight out of the movie, “But that means you have to watch it so you can agree with me.”

The smirk fell, “Wait-”

“Too late,” she sent the file to his abused tablet rumbling on the floor, “Already sent. Now,” Shuri blazed on ahead, “Dr. Nandi will be contacting you to go over the procedure and to collect the tissue sample in the next couple of days. You might have to sign forms.”

“Paperwork is still the same, I see,” he muttered.

Of course an experimental procedure in a secret lab of a -until very recently- secretly technologically advanced country for a hundred year old secret assassin turned international fugitive would not have any paperwork required. Shuri was tempted however.

Unfortunately for her, the day of Bucky’s procedure came before she could print up a huge pile of forms for him to fill out, “That should do it,” Shuri sighed and leaned back on her chair, “How’s he doing?”

“Vitals stable,” Dr. Nandi confirmed.

“K.I.D.A. scan and update.”

Their patient was washed in a few flashes of blue followed by text across the screen- everything coming up in range. Shuri tapped her beads a few times and K.I.D.A started her post surgery procedure with a whirl of her robotic arm. 

“He’ll wake up soon,” the doctor pressed a wrinkled hand to Bucky’s forehead, “Unless we keep him under.”

“If it’s safe, then let him. The sooner we can check the connection to the arm the better.” Shuri came over and took in her project. The bruising across his chest and shoulder was fresh and stood out sharply, but the haphazard metal bonds were gone, replaced internally and seamlessly leading into a black and gold vibranium arm. 

He’d heal up quick with almost no pain, another Wakandan technological wonder. Dr. Nandi’s gray head nodded, and deftly went about with transitioning to post op. Rolling her chair over with a foot, Shuri finally sat down to relax. A long breath out.

“You’ve done well.”

Shuri looked over, “That arm is more advanced than even T’Challa’s suit…well, until I upgrade that.”

The old doctor chuckled, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Hmmm?”

“Oh, he’s waking.”

Brow furrowing, Bucky blearily blinked his eyes against the rather bright overhead light his gaze rather unfocused for a moment before sharply focusing on his surroundings. Steely and hard before softening suddenly, “Shuri?” 

She smiled, “Dr. Nandi is here too,” he turned his head to the doctor, “We just finished, how are you feeling?”

Flopping his head down, “Like someone fed me sand.”

“I’ll bring you some water,” a comforting pat and the doctor smiled at them both before leaving.

“Well?”

He turned wearily, “Well what?”

Shuri huffed, “’Well what’,” she pointed an accusatory finger, “Just a brand new arm for you to try out! Go ahead! Move it around!”

He blinked and rubbed his eyes with both hands, “Can you dim the light?”

“Look! You’re doing it!” she leaned over excitedly, watching the vibranium match the flesh and blood movement for movement. K.I.D.A. heard the command and dimmed the light, “How does it feel?”

Sitting up a bit, Bucky swiped some of his hair out of his face and dutifully stretched his new arm this way and that, “Feels good.”

“K.I.D.A. make sure you are recording this,” a confirmatory beep off to the side, “I want to know if you feel any pain or pinching or straining.”

“Alright.”

“Once you heal up completely, we can test out combat and stress conditions,” Shuri said happily, “See just what that thing can do.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re gonna get in the ring?”

“Oh yes, I have just the thing.”

“I should warn T’Challa.”

“Don’t you dare!” the giant panther head prank had flopped- he sent a smiling selfie with it halfway built behind him, time for plan number two, “Or I can have you face off against Okoye-” he grimaced, “-that’s what I thought.”

“Alright you got me,” he shook his head, a small laugh in his words. He was staring at his vibranium hand, wiggling the fingers thoughtfully, “…Shuri?”

“Hmmm?” she tilted her head.

“About that thing you asked me earlier- the memories from those brain scans. I’ve been thinking…” he dropped his hand and looked at her, “I want them erased. It isn’t just that they are personal memories, but HYDRA used them to brainwash me. If something ever happened and they were used to make another Winter Soldier…”

“I understand,” she nodded sadly, she had deprogrammed him with that information- someone could reverse engineer it.

“I want them erased but,” he continued, “I know you were studying them. Going to outdo Stark.” a wry smile, “No doubt. Could you… could you find some way to use the information from the memories but not the memories themselves? That way you can keep working on your A.I. project.”

Shuri blinked, “Really? Yeah,” an idea forming, “I can make another algorithm to parse out the vital parts of the memories, encode them and embed them into a structural matrix. Then afterwards erase the original memories and scans,” she paused at his blank look at her technical jargon, “I can do it. It will take a bit of time though.”

“That’s fine,” he nodded in an almost steely determination, “ I trust you.”

Unable to keep the grin off her face, Shuri scooted forward in her chair and held out a hand, “Fine, we’ll shake on it… well,” wrong hand, “Just give me your left hand.”

“Left?”

“Yes, left!” she shook her hand at him impatiently before holding it still, palm side up.

He looked from her offered fingers meeting her eyes for a moment then glanced back, hesitating before finally coming to a decision as he reached out his own new hand and laid it lightly on her own, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was lots of fun, Bucky has the dry snark and Shuri is a troll with a heart of gold. Some notes- Nakia mentions permits and zoning because the movie totally glosses over the fact that T’Challa, a foreign sovereign, buys up a big chunk of inhabited residential area to build an outreach center. Is he going to evict all those people? Single handedly gentrify the neighborhood? It is a nice idea with very little planning. Due to several human experiments, especially those found out about after WWII, informed consent is a very important part of any type of modern science. Ethics are now taught and incorporated into experiments- something Shuri is concerned about (Stark and Banner…not so much). Since Shuri mentions Disney in the movie, I thought which princess is her favorite- and immediately thought of Kida from Atlantis: the Lost Empire. Writing semi-plausible science jargon is my jam gotta use that schooling for something.


End file.
